


Encouraging Misbehaviour

by LittleLynn



Series: Avarice and Innocence [5]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, Dominant Qui-Gon, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Power Dynamics, QuiObi Kink Week, Restraints, Sith! Qui, Submissive Obi-Wan, Temperature Play, Wax Play, in the Broken Out (Broken In) universe but works as a stand alone oneshot, mild bratting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLynn/pseuds/LittleLynn
Summary: Obi-Wan knew he would be in trouble for misbehaving, but also knew he always enjoyed his punishments, so carried on.
Relationships: Qui-Gon Jinn/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: Avarice and Innocence [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1892146
Comments: 8
Kudos: 161
Collections: QuiObi Kink Week





	Encouraging Misbehaviour

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of the quiobi kink week, prompt: Temperature play/CBT 
> 
> As with the others, is set in the broken out (broken in) verse, but you dont need to know anything beyond that Qui is a Sith and Obi is his lightside padawan!
> 
> Enjoy the filth, I liked this one!

Obi-Wan knew he was misbehaving, and something about that sent a little thrill of anticipation through him. He would be punished when his master came back that evening, but that was _hours_ away, and he always enjoyed being spanked anyway, even if he was sure to get his bottom cropped for what he was doing right now. 

His master had been very clear; he had important meetings today with various dignitaries from mid-rim worlds that the sith were trying to get to turn away from the republic, and join their empire - voluntarily, opposed to the little choice they afforded the planets on the outer rim. His master had also been very clear, after Obi-Wan had been a brat that morning after not being able to entice his master to stay in bed a little longer, that he was not allowed to come. Not even allowed to play with himself.

He’d reminded Obi-Wan that he always knew when he hadn’t done as he was asked, always knew when he’d been naughty and come when he’d been forbidden from doing so until he got back. And his master _did_ always know, so Obi-Wan decided to enjoy that instead. He’d been left so wanting and needy this morning and then been told to wait a full day - he was only trying to make his master see how hard it was. 

So Obi-wan was being naughty, on purpose, because his master had made such a point of telling him that morning that he would not be leaving his meeting just because Obi-Wan was needy, so he could do whatever he liked, come as many times as he wanted, and his master wouldn’t be able to do anything about it until he got back that night. 

First things first, Obi-Wan had put on one of the new things his master had bought for him, one that made him blush and complain when it was bought; a short skirt with a little frill at the hem, which sat far too high on his legs. 

He had muttered when his master made him try it on, that he wasn’t girl, even though he blushed thinking about all of the lingerie he liked to wear for his master. His master had chuckled darkly and come up behind him, running one hand up Obi-Wan’s leg and under the skirt, right up to his cock and stroking him as if they weren’t only in a curtained dressing room in the middle of a busy store. 

Obi-Wan had got hard quickly at his master’s touch, covering his own mouth to try and muffle his whimpers, making an annoyed noise when his master stopped touching him. His master made him look in the mirror then, at the way his cock was lifting up the hem of the skirt obscenely, and whispered in his ear that the fact he was a boy, was why he was so fond of him in skirts. He had also added, that he liked being able to do nothing more than lift up the back of Obi-Wan’s skirt, and fuck him wherever he liked. 

Well, Obi-Wan thought, his master couldn’t flip up his skirt and fuck him if he wasn’t even in the room. 

He was kneeling in the middle of his master’s ridiculous bed in his nice skirt, knees spread as he reached behind himself and under his skirt and continued to work one of his dildos inside himself, a smaller plug already discarded on the bedding, wanting something bigger - though nothing was ever as good as his master’s cock. 

So he was already doing what he had been explicitly told not to do, and as he knew his master would find out anyway, Obi-Wan had also set up one of the holocameras his master kept; the ones he used to film them when they had sex, enjoying making Obi-Wan watch himself another day. This time he was filming himself, cock lifting the hem of his skirt as his other worked behind him, stretching his hole as he fucked himself on the dildo his master had bought him. 

“Master,” Obi-Wan moaned, loud enough that he was sure the recording would pick it up, moving his free hand up to his nipple and playing with it for a little while as he plucked at his nipple. “Master, please, I want you,” he whined, and he did, desperately, even though he knew he was going to be in trouble, he would always rather have his master with him. And he could hardly wait for his master to put him over his knee, flip up his skirts and spank his bottom raw. 

He shifted position, turning so that his ass was on display for the camera and letting his shoulders and head drop down onto the bedding. He fucked himself harder on the dildo, moaning as he pushed it into his sweet spot over and over again. His cock was straining, just thinking about how his master was going to spank him when he got back, he was being bad enough that he wouldn’t give him the bacta gel either, would make it impossible for Obi-Wan to sit comfortably tomorrow. 

He wanted it, wanted it so badly his hand sped up on the dildo, pushing unrestrained little moans out of his mouth every time he got the angle right, ignoring the way his wrist was starting to ache. He could feel his orgasm building, his balls tightening up, and he forced himself to move again, even though he just wanted to finish. 

Panting and with what he had no doubt was a desperate expression, Obi-Wan moved again, so that the camera could see the way he was stroking his cock under his skirt, struggling to balance on his knees as he worked one hand at his cock and the other at his hole. He let go of the dildo as he felt himself crest, hastily bunching up his skirt so that most of his come landed on his chest, instead of the fabric. 

With a whine, he pulled the dildo out of his sloppy hole and dropped it on the bed beside him, still panting hard he relaxed back a bit onto his knees, and ran a finger through the come on his stomach and popped it into his mouth, sighing happily. 

“Hmm,” Obi-Wan hummed, pulling his finger out of his mouth with a wet pop. “I think I’m going to play with the tail plug next,” he murmured, to the camera feeling soft from his orgasm, but his arousal by no means chased away, excited by how much trouble he was going to be in.

He turned off the camera, and sent the video to his master before he could chicken out, a thrill running through him knowing he was definitely going to get his ass cropped that evening, and that he was going to love every second of it - really his master should come up with a better punishment. 

He had all day to continue to have his fun, so felt in no hurry to go to his master’s toybox in the wardrobe and find the vibrating tail plug, and maybe the matching ears too - he hadn’t decided if he was going to send another video to his master or not yet. So he was still basking in the afterglow of his first orgasm when the door opened unexpectedly. 

His eyes shot open, and Obi-Wan propped himself up on his arms, seeing his _furious_ master looming in the doorway. Anticipation and anxiety warred in his gut, his cock traitorously getting hard just from the sight; the last time his master had been so angry with him, he hadn’t been able to sit for days and had blacked out with how hard he came. 

“Master, I -”

“No,” his master growled. “You do not get to speak. Open your mouth again and I will gag you, do you understand?” He demanded, filling up the room with his sheer presence, Obi-Wan nodded nervously, sitting up more properly, gathering his knees to his chest worriedly. His cheeks burned, when he realised the dildo and plug were still strewn on the bed, and he had made the duvet messy with lube. 

“You used to be such a good boy, but now you’re an insolent little pet who doesn’t do as he’s asked and acts out when he doesn’t get his own way,” his master said, marching to the wardrobe, a spark of excitement lighting Obi-Wan up as his master retrieved the crop, restrains, a spreader and a candle. “Clearly I have spoiled you too much, you are too used to getting your own way, That stops now.”

Obi-Wan only just caught himself from saying ‘master?’, knowing that making his master madder with him wasn’t going to achieve anything further, and he tried to be a good boy and hand over his wrists when his master came to the bed. 

“There is no point being a good boy now, pet, you’ve already proven that you are not,” his master scolded, and Obi-Wan whined unhappily as his master secured his wrists to the headboard and started securing his ankles to the long spreader bar. 

He wanted to tell his master that he was sorry, but knew speaking was only going to get him into more trouble, and he didn’t want to put his spanking at risk. 

“I have left my important meeting, because you so clearly thought you were going to be left alone to do as you please and break as many rules as you wanted all day, but actions have consequences padawan, and I am going to punish you right now, and when I’m done, I am going to tie you up and leave you here, where you can wait _unable_ to be naughty until I get back. Understand?” His master said, and Obi-Wan nodded quickly, restrained body trying to squirm into his master’s touch. 

He didn’t have the ability to move much, but his master noticed what he was doing anyway, and slapped his hip as a reprimand. Obi-Wan was unable to stop his moan at the sting, excited for what was going to come next, and noticing a beat too slowly that he had been set out on his back, not his tummy, and from here, his master’s couldn’t get at his bottom at all.

“If you think I am going to _reward_ your bad behaviour by spanking your desperate little ass, then you are quite wrong pet,” his master said calmly, reading Obi-Wan easily.

He felt trepidation race up his spine, making his cock throb as he wondered what his master was going to do then, their bond wide open and making Obi-Wan easy for his master to read, and Qui-Gon smiled mockingly down at him as Obi-Wan turned and eyed the crop in confusion. 

“Oh no pet, this isn’t for your ass,” his master said, picking up the crop and running the tongue over Obi-Wan’s cock and balls, making Obi-Wan’s eyes go wide in panic, he opened his mouth to speak and his master gave him a warning swat on the inside of his thigh, sending pain and pleasure racing over Obi-Wan’s body for a split second. “Unless you are going to tell me a colour that is not green, then you are not to speak, Obi-Wan. Do so, and I will put your cock in a cage and not let you come for a fortnight.”

His master wasn’t joking, Obi-Wan could tell by the steel edge in his voice, and what he was going to say became a small _meep_ as he quickly stopped himself from speaking, a little disappointed when his master didn’t call him a good boy. He was nervous, his master couldn’t mean that he was going to crop his cock and balls could he?

Either way, he wasn’t going to find out for sure yet, as his master put down the crop and picked up the candle, lighting it quickly and letting the wax start to melt. Obi-Wan watched it closely, with wide, hungry eyes. They had played with hot wax before, Obi-Wan loved the way it felt dripping down and landing on his navel, his chest and his nipples. But he was suspicious of why his master was doing something that he liked now, when he was refusing to spank Obi-wan for that very reason.

“You’re lucky that you’re so clean shaven, pet,” his master said nonchalantly, before tipping the candle and sending drops of hot wax down to land at the base of Obi-Wan’s cock. 

“Ahhh!” Obi-Wan cried out, careful not to make any words and pulling immediately on his bindings as the wax burned in such a sensitive place for a few moments, before cooling down. He was panting hard already, his master holding down one of his knees when he instinctively tried to bring his legs up to shield himself, the spreader bar stopping him from getting the other leg up either. 

His master looked at him unreadably, but Obi-Wan could feel his annoyance now warring with arousal down their bond, and Obi-Wan watched, gut tight with anticipation, as he let another few drips of hot wax fall. He moaned half in pleasure, half in pain, as this time the hot wax fell on the shaft of his cock, struggling uselessly against his bindings as it stung. His master didn’t wait as long taht time, tipping more droplets of wax, building up a brutal pace, barely letting the hot sting of one set fade before another fell. 

Obi-Wan felt tears springing to his eyes as the wax fell on his shaft, on the exposed head of his cock, hard and throbbing against his stomach, even on his sensitive balls. He was whimpering, sniffling through his punishment, his cock and balls both stinging and alight with sensation - a heady mix of good and bad - until he felt on fire with confusing sensation, and it took him a few moments to realise that his master had stopped, snuffed out the candle and was putting it aside. 

“You even enjoyed that, didn’t you,” his master scolded, holding Obi-Wan’s stinging cock in a painfully tight grip, pushing the dried wax off the head of his cock and pressing his thumb into his leaking tip too hard, making him drool precome even more. “Is your little cock so desperate that not only can you not wait until I get home, but you also get off on this?”

Obi-Wan didn’t answer, he knew it was rhetorical, the fact that his cock was hard and leaking enough of an answer anyway, so he kept his mouth shut and tried not to be disappointed when his master still didn’t call him a good boy. If that was what he wanted today, then he shouldn’t have been so deliberately bad. But he did whimper when his master reached into the bedside table and retrieved Obi-Wan’s least favourite ring, and snapped it to the base of his cock. 

“You are going to be sorely mistaken, if you think I’m letting you come when you’ve already been so greedy,” he growled. 

Obi-Wan learned a new sensation then, as his master started peeling the dried and cooling wax off of his cock and balls, leaving him feeling raw, his skin already sensitive from his recent shaving, and getting irritated as the wax tugged at it on removal. Cold air then stung at the places where the wax had irritated the skin, making Obi-Wan whine, and try and fail to cover himself again. 

He wasn’t expecting it, had thought that his master would warn him, or explain what he was going to do next before he did, when one of his master’s large hands swung down and spanked his cock. Obi-Wan cried out in surprise, it wasn’t nearly as hard as his master spanked his ass, but it was a much more intense sensation, lighting Obi-Wan up with need - for more, to get away, to beg his master to forgive him.

He managed to hold his tongue, but only just, feeling dizzy with contradictory sensations when his master spanked him again, his cock jerking and hurting in equal measure. The next two landed more over his balls, his master spanking them and making Obi-Wan’s eye roll back. 

His master hadn’t asked him to count, he had no idea how many he was going to be given, and by five, tears were back in his eyes and he was crying even as he felt ready to come. His master stopped and he sagged with relief, until he felt the leather tongue of the riding crop over his cock and balls, and realised the spanks with his hand had only been to warm up the skin, just like his master did when it was his bottom that was about to be cropped. 

The first hit of the crop landed, and there was a second of delay before pain rang through Obi-Wan’s body, like when you touch something so hot, you don't feel it for a moment. When it did hit, the sensation slammed into him completely, entire body lighting up in pain and he thrashed against his bonds. He wanted to beg his master to stop, but the only word he was allowed to say was red, and he didn’t _actually_ want his master to stop, so he was forced to keep his mouth shut; though nothing could have stopped the way he wailed. 

His master brought the crop down again, spanking it against Obi-Wan’s balls this time before quickly going again, and spanking Obi-Wan’s tip, making Obi-Wan scream and cry, something falling off the headboard and the wardrobe doors clattering around as Obi-Wan groped out blindly with the force. His master cropped him again and Obi-Wan was sure without the ring he would have come as the leather made contact with his aching shaft. 

“Colour,” his master demanded, and Obi-Wan could feel worry that wasn’t his own swimming down the bond, it made him realise how much he was crying; wailing and sobbing, his face wet. 

“G-green, green! Green master please,” he cried out and the next hit was harder, unmistakably a warning that flared out in pain from Obi-Wan’s cock and balls. 

“You are only to tell me colours,” his master reminded, a hard edge to his voice and punishing Obi-Wan with three fast and sharp smacks to his balls. Obi-Wan was crying steadily, tears and hitching sobs the loudest thing in the room, punctuated occasionally by the sound of the crop hitting his skin. 

He had no idea how many times his master had spanked him, or how much time had passed, the sensation lasted so long after the crop had finished smacking his cock and balls that he wasn’t even sure exactly when the last hit had been. He only became aware that the crop had even been put down when he realised his master had two hands on his hips in a firm grip. 

His master flipped Obi-Wan onto his front, the chain holding his cuffs twisting, reducing his movement even more. He manhandled Obi-Wan until he was on his knees, and then knelt on the spreader bar to completely immobilise his legs before he pressed into his hole, so loose and sloppy from the dildo, but still forcing him to stretch more to accommodate his big cock, and he fucked into Obi-Wan’s helpless body. 

Obi-Wan was half-hysterical with pain, every time his hard cock throbbed with pleasure from the way his master was pounding into his ass made the steady beat of pain that flared through him on every heartbeat worse. He felt amazing, as if he could fly, his body taken somewhere his master had never pushed him before, breath hitching every time his master’s hard thrusts sent his hips slamming against Obi-Wan’s ass. 

His master used him for his pleasure, he was speaking, telling Obi-Wan something, about how naughty he had been, but how well he had taken the cropping, how good he always took punishment. Was asking him if he was going to be good again now, was going to finish his punishment like a good boy, and be sweet when his master returned later. But Obi-Wan couldn’t answer, couldn’t have formed words in that moment if his life had depended on it. 

His master came with a growl, panting and filling up Obi-Wan’s hole with his come. Obi-Wan realised when his master pulled out and cleaned himself up, that he really wasn't going to be allowed to come. He looked up at his master with wide eyes, pleading him without words, but for once his master didn’t relent. 

“No pet, you’re punishment isn’t over yet,” his master said, but his voice was softer than it had been, and he stroked the side of Obi-Wan’s face softly. 

He moved Obi-Wan, manhandling him so easily into the position he wanted. The spreader was removed from his ankles, but new, gentler, restraints replaced it, and his master bound his hands and ankles to one of the bed posts. He found a blanket and wrapped it around Obi-Wan, before unsnapping the ring from his cock. Obi-Wan hoped for a second, that his master was going to let him come, but then he realised it was because he was being left here as his master returned to work, and it might not be safe to force his cock to stay hard for that long.

“I am going to leave you here now, where you’re going to wait like a good boy for me,” his master explained, neatening up his clothes. Obi-Wan looked at him with big eyes, feeling tears welling in them again and leaning into his master’s hand when he brushed them away. “I need a colour pet, before I go.” He said softly. 

“Green,” Obi-Wan said, word wobbling with the tears he was starting to shed, and his master kissed his lips. 

His master pressed a communicator into his hand, and Obi-Wan understood what it was for; to call his master and tell him if it started to become too much, if he needed to be let out and held, cuddled and called good, if he needed the punishment to end early. But simply having it in his hand was enough reassurance to Obi-Wan that his master still wanted him, even when he was bad, that he would be gentle and so pleased if he held out, that Obi-Wan found himself determined to finish his punishment. 

He cried a little after the door was shut, his cock and balls still throbbing with pain long after his master’s left, his cock slowly going soft from simple inattention. He was glad his master had set a blanket around him, otherwise he was sure he would have been cold, and eventually, he found himself so exhausted from his punishment and crying, that he fell asleep. 

He didn’t wake up until his master returned, the first thing he was aware of was his wrists and ankles being unbounds, rubbed soothingly after each was released, a loving kiss being pressed to each one. Then he was being gathered into his master’s chest, seeking comfort against that broad chest and whimpering as one of his master’s hands started rubbing the familiar tingle of bacta gel into his cock and balls. 

“You did so well, pet, you took your punishment so well. You’re my good boy again, aren’t you,” his master praised, picking Obi-Wan up when he was done and carrying him to the bath, where he settled both of them in the warm water. 

“Yes master,” Obi-Wan mumbled, deciding that he had rather enjoyed that punishment as well. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Tomorrow's kink week prompt is the only one not in the Broken Out (Broken In) verse, but it is 10k of femslash quiobi, so that should be fun...


End file.
